High School Italians
by sailorsexbang
Summary: Itacest. High School AU. PWP at times. Cheating and lots of smut. So many other pairings it's not even funny: FraGer, GerIta, (mentions of) SpaMano, SpUk, PruAus, Franada, RusAme, Denmano. (OH MAN IT'S OVER 10,000 WORDS). Discontinued in January of 2015


_Icky: Hallo all you people who actually read my FanFiction or are browsing the Itacest tag, Knife Master is dragging for me, and Mid-Terms are catching up with me, so I haven't been on here a whole lot. Besides that, I've been working on this with a few other people since maybe October last year? So, enjoy some smut. _

* * *

><p>Feliciano panted a few more times, still towering over his brother, before sliding down next to him, "that was...well..." Lovino nodded, unsure of what to say either, "oh Dio...Ludwig's gonna kill me..."<p>

Lovino shrugged, "I'll kill the potato bastard before he hurts you," slowly curling up to the other, "besides, no one has to know, right?" Feliciano stared up blankly at the now dark ceiling, his brother asleep, what have I done? Is this right? What will everyone say when they find out? Oh no... a thousand other painful questions crossed his mind, keeping him up until the next morning, and the crack of a new week's sun.

The younger Vargas brother scrambled out of bed, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. He looked down at the peacefully sleeping form of his brother and smiled a little, before remembering what had happened only a few hours before. Feeling his cheeks burn up a little as he rose slowly from the bed and gathered up his clothes, he changed as quickly and as quietly as he could, careful not to wake Lovino, who didn't have classes that day, before slipping out of the room.

* * *

><p>Feliciano was greeted almost immediately by the sight of Ludwig approaching him in the corridor. He was originally scowling at the phone he was holding, until glancing up and seeing the Italian and greeted Feli with a weak smile.<p>

"Guten Morgen, Feli. Sleep well?" he asked.

The blush on his cheeks deepened as Feli managed to squeak out a small "sì!"

Ludwig looked slightly concerned at his boyfriend's odd reaction, even though he still wasn't used to his strange moods.

"Feli? Something wrong?"

Feliciano shook his head frantically. "N-no! Nothing at all. I slept absolutely perfect, Lud! Now I-I…I need to get to Chemistry!". He hurried straight past Ludwig, who glanced at his phone again; Feli still had 10 minutes before first bell even rang. He shrugged it off- Feliciano had begun refusing to be late for anything, but he was still acting a little odd. The Italian on the other hand was running as fast as he could to the farthest room he could get to without really being noticed. When he reached the empty end of the school, Feli ran into the nearest boy's bathroom and locked himself in, starting to sob quietly.

A few minutes passed while the sniveling Italian perched on the edge of the toilet with his head in his hands, before he heard the door creak open. Raising his head at the noise, Feli peeked through the crack in the stall to see who it was. Feli gasped in realisation as he gently unlocked the door.

"Kiku!" he said, his voice cracking ever so slightly. The petite Japanese boy jumped a little at the use of his name,

"Konnichiwa, Feliciano," he said with a small bow, before his eyes widened at the state of his friend, who was shaking greatly and still blubbering.

"H-have you been crying, Feliciano-san?" he asked, though his face suggested he'd rather just not ask the question and leave before he had to talk anymore. But Feli had already nodded solemnly, looking up at Kiku with sad eyes.

Kiku scratched the side of his neck as a blush formed on his cheeks. "A- are you… okay Feli-san? I… uh..." His sentence trailed off as Feli's eyes welled with tears, and he jumped back a little. While Kiku couldn't bear to see his friend in such a state, all he could do was awkwardly pat his shoulder while stuttering ,"There, there", in an attempt to console the now fully crying Italian who had embraced his legs. Kiku looked helplessly around the small room, as if looking for something that could help him remove the rather damp boy clinging to him.

"Ah, Feli-san…I am sure it cannot be tha-"

He was interrupted by a loud ringing that brought both of them back to reality. Feliciano's head shot up as he released Kiku's legs. "Oh mio Dio!" he exclaimed worriedly. Kiku glanced around before giving Feliciano one last feeble pat.

"Ah…sayonara Feli-san. See you later…" he said before hurrying out of the toilet. Feli shakily rose and wiped his face with a square of toilet roll, before grabbing his bag and following after.

* * *

><p>Lovino sighed as his bus pulled up to the large brick building, I wanted to fucking avoid this place for the rest of my life Feli, not get a call halfway through the day to eat lunch with you, damnit. He nodded to the bus driver and hopped off, avoiding everyone he could before reaching the far end of the school.<p>

The Italian flung open the bathroom door, "Feliciano what the fu- oh mio dio." He rushed over, sitting down next to the empty-eyed Feli, "is...is this about last night? We don't have to tell fucking anyone, okay? And potato bastard doesn't have to know..." he rambled off softly, realizing that the younger wasn't talking to him.

"Feli? Answer me, piacere,"

The mentioned finally looked up, and his eyes changed a little, almost gleaming, before he growled, "lock the door."

Lovino went wide-eyed, not used to seeing his brother like this, or like any way with the lack of interaction the two had, but quickly scrambled back and locked the main door. Before he could even react, Feliciano had him pinned to the floor, slowly rolling his hips against his brother's.

Lovino tried to hold himself back from going along with it, "Feli...we'll get caught if you do this..." The younger raised an eyebrow, then smirked. He sat up, grabbing Lovino by the hips and flipping him over, "not if you're molto, molto tranquillo, sì?" and pressed his now-strained pants against the other's backside.

The older brother nodded, "j-just make it quick," and Feliciano started pulling down his slacks, leaving them bunched around his knees along with his underwear, before tugging down his brother's. Lovino shivered as he felt his brother probe at his entrance, and then plunged two fingers in.

Feliciano leaned forward, "you're still stretched out from last night, want me to start?" Lovino nodded weakly, "just get it over with, bastard..." before feeling the fingers being pulled out of him, and his brother's hot erection replacing it at the entrance.

"F-fuck just-" Lovino couldn't finish his sentence before Feliciano pushed into him roughly, causing a few stings of pain and pleasure, and giving no time to adjust before pounding into him. Lovino started to moan, but the other covered his mouth, "you're the one who -ha- wanted to be quiet, Lovi~" the older Italian bit at Feliciano's hand, which only made the latter go faster and harder. A few minutes later, Lovino sunk his teeth into Feliciano's hand, and came hard onto the floor; Feliciano followed a few hard thrusts later, breathing into his brother's ear deeply, "do you think anyone heard us?" Lovino shook his head, and Feli pulled out slowly, a mixture of cum and small amounts of blood dripping out of his brother. Feli stood up, pulling up the baggy pants from his knees while his brother shivered on the floor.

"F-Feli…" Lovino started, but decided to just keep his mouth shut. No words in either English or Italian could begin to describe what I just went through he mused, pushing his slightly sweaty hair out of his eyes before gingerly rising to his feet. The other brother smiled warmly at him as he did up the belt around his waist.

"Wasn't that fun, Lovi?" he chirped. Lovino grimaced at him.

"Christ, Feli…'fun' is one word for it…" he grumbled as he slowly sat up, a few sparks of pain going up his lower back. Feliciano turned towards the exit, and beckoned his brother to follow, who was rubbing his backside with a distant look. He seemed to not quite believe what had just happened, and never could imagine his daft brother could be so dominant all of a sudden. Still trying to return to reality, he followed his brother out of the door.

* * *

><p>As Lovino and Feliciano were walking down the corridor in comfortable silence, a figure larger than both of them appeared round a far corner. The two Italians quietly gasped in unison as they immediately recognised it to be Ludwig. Lovino quickly turned to his brother, grabbing his shoulder.<p>

"Stay cool," he hissed. "Act like nothing happened," Feli nodded frantically- he was not about to argue. Ludwig seemed to have noticed them both now and, before greeting Feli warmly, he gave Lovino a small glare, who muttered "Potato bastard…" under his breath. The younger Italian felt blood rush to his cheeks as he smiled at the German.

"C-ciao Ludwig!" stammered Feliciano. "Were your lessons this morning o-okay?"

Ludwig was slightly startled; Feli never engaged him in small talk. Usually he would start jabbering on about something irrelevant, but Ludwig shrugged it off once again; people change...for better or for worse...

"Ja, they were fine…Did you enjoy Art? I heard you were sculpting this lesson."

Feli blushed even harder- that was the lesson he had missed due to other business.

Lovino interjected. "Of course he had fun you fucking nutjob, he's an art fanatic."

Again, Ludwig really didn't know what to make of the situation. Never had he seen the brothers acting so odd; Feli was sweating and tugging at his collar, and Lovino looked even more enraged than usual. Perhaps they had a fight, he thought. Shaking his head gently, Ludwig smiled- what an odd pair they were. He placed a small kiss to Feliciano's cheek, bid him goodbye and left for the cafeteria, while Lovino seemed to boil next to him.

* * *

><p>The next few classes went without incident, and Lovino stayed in the somewhat abandoned boys' bathroom for the rest of the day. Feliciano popped in during the ten minute break between sixth and last period, "Lovi...are you still here?" one of the stall doors shook a little, and Lovino padded out, "what the hell do you want?" the younger's feet shifted a little, and he looked up with false hope, "Ludwig's in my last class...and I'm...sc-cared..." he wept a little, a few tears running down his face.<p>

"Well don't fucking cry over it, he is your damn boyfrie-"

"I don't know if I love him any more!" Feliciano yelled loud enough to make Lovino jump, and the former crumpled to his knees.

"Shit," Lovi sat down next to his brother, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, "is...is this my damn fault?" Feliciano looked up at him and shook his head, then snuggled into Lovino's chest, "can we just stay in here...we don't have to do anything...and I can miss a day of English..." Lovino sighed and stroked Feli's hair, "let's just get out of the way of the door and anyone seeing us okay?" Feliciano nodded, and they both stood up, the smaller Italian intertwining his fingers with Lovi's, who blushed.

* * *

><p>Lovino squirmed a little underneath his brother, slowly tilting his head up, "we already went at it earlier...ngh, damn it Feli..." Somehow, Feliciano had kept his mouth shut about him and his brother for just over two months; both of them still meeting up to join in activities every day during their lunch hour. No one had suspected that the brothers, only Lovino had reported a few strange looks from a Spanish exchange student and his friends (consequently being Ludwig's brother and his French friend) when he showed up on the hour.<p>

In the hallways outside, there normally wasn't any real way to hear a person in one of the classrooms or bathrooms or anything of that sort, unless you were intently listening or incredibly stressed. Sadly, Toris was both, as he was looking for his friend Raivis, who had run off and hid after crying in class, and was also stressed due to the fact he was basically a mother to the two others. Of course, due to his intent listening and masculine-motherly instinct, he heard a small noise from one of the farther-off bathrooms. Believing it to be Ravis, he opened the door; only seeing the exact opposite.

"S-sorry!" the Lithuanian boy slammed the door shut, blushing wildly. Feliciano had sat up the second he heard the door unlock, Lovino swearing loudly moments after the fact. The former got up and cracked open the door, glancing at the thoroughly startled Lithuanian, before opening it up all the way, "so..." and slowly walked around so he was standing in front of the poor boy, "you saw a bit, sì?" Toris nodded weakly, and Feli smirked, "you can't tell anyone, sì? And if you do..." he pondered a moment, closing in to lean right into the other's face, "I'll make sure you fail." Toris squeaked and nodded, glancing around frightenedly, "h-have you seen R-Ravis go by here?" The Italian shook his head while he was stepping back, "you'd better head out of here, bell's going to ring soon," he flung the door open, and Toris ran back the way he came. Lovino, by then, had sat up against the wall, grumbling in Italian once again.

* * *

><p>"So do you think it's true what Toris said?" "I truly doubt it Gil, but we still have to find out..." "Pipe down you two, he's coming!" Françios, Gilbert, and Antonio stood huddled near the end of the far hallway. The trio was infamous at the large high school for getting into all the gossip; and trying to prove it, and they certainly weren't going to miss out on this. As Lovino walked towards where they were standing, still unnoticed by the small Italian, Gilbert readied himself to pounce.<p>

"Hey Lovi!" Antonio jumped out from nowhere, scaring not only Lovino, but Françios and Gilbert, "Long time no see!"

As Lovino swatted his hands at the Spanish man pathetically, Françios used the distraction to loop around behind him and close in, leaving the poor Italian helplessly surrounded by them.

"H-hey! What the fuck do you think you're playing at, cretini?"

Françios playfully put a finger to his head in mock thought. "Well, you see, my little Italien…. a little bird told us something that may just so happen to involve you and" he paused for dramatic effect.

"A certain a brother of yours…" Lovino took in a sharp breath, still trying to keep his cool, "and possibly a certain brother of mine," Gilbert snickered and Francis nudged him, "look, here he comes now!" Ludwig was on his way to honours culinary when Gilbert grabbed his arm, causing him to drop a large bag up miscellaneous cutlery, "Was zur Hölle?!" he glared down at the laughing older brother, and Antonio cut in, "have you talked to Feliciano at all? Lovino here's been spending an awful lot of time with him lately!" Françios put his hands on his face dramatically, "we don't want our precious Ludwiano to break up!" Lovino groaned a little, glaring at the others, "how does thi-" "actually I really haven't since last week," Ludwig noted, causing Lovino to have a mini-panic attack. Meanwhile, Feliciano had gotten worried about his older brother and had snuck out of the abandoned bathroom to find out what had happened. Upon hearing their mix of voices, he'd decided to slowly sneak up on them and wait for Ludwig to leave before snatching his brother. Gilbert cracked his fingers, "now for the real question," Françios put an arm around Ludwig's shoulders, whispering in his ear, "we hate to inform you about this, Luddy, but..." Antonio leaned into Lovino's face, Gilbert moving behind the latter to make sure he didn't leave, before speaking up, "are you fucking your brother in the abandoned bathroom?" Ludwig stared down at Lovino, then glanced around the Trio,

"Wh-where did you hear this?!" Lovino on the other hand was blushing like mad, trying to either back Gilbert into a wall or shove Antonio out of his way. Another bell rang and Ludwig jumped, "Françios, let me go." Before grabbing the bag of previously-dropped utensils and running to culinary arts.

Feliciano decided to make his move; quickly slipping between Gilbert's legs and shoving him out of the way so he had access to his brother's back, "Lo-ovi," he put his head on the other's shoulder, causing him to flinch a little, "you shouldn't keep me waiting," and moved to bring Lovino's arms behind his back, and whispered, "I mean I even brought a treat for you," before clicking a pair of handcuffs around his wrists. The other three men were flabbergasted, watching the usually eccentric Feliciano turn so dark, and quite frankly, dominating.

Françios coughed awkwardly, causing a bright-red Lovino and Feli's lust-filled eyes to look up, "is there something you need before we leave for the day?"

Gilbert jumped a little, "can we watch?!" Lovino glared at him and was about to yell before a slim hand was placed over his mouth, "do all three of you want to?" Gilbert was blushing darkly while the other two smirked, "I think that's obvious, cher," Françios snickered.

"We-ell," Feliciano stepped forward, keeping a firm hold on Lovino's handcuffs, "Lovi's a part of this too, no? We have to make sure he's okay with it too," he turned to his brother, holding the other's chin up with his free hand, "well brother? do you wa-" "of course I fucking don't!" he snapped, and Feliciano put a finger to his lips, "okay...so they can't watch, would you let them maybe listen?" The trio, just watching this display of Feliciano's dominance were getting riled up; Françios licking his lips at the small Italian's backside, Antonio thinking of all the errotic things he could do to Lovino, and Gilbert thinking of joining the brothers. Feliciano turned back around, a very upset Lovino behind him, "with some of my very good convincing...you three are aloud to listen; but you must promise to keep Ludwig out of this. Are we clear?" Françios and Antonio nodded vigorously, but Gilbert faltered a little, "West is going to find out anyway, what's the point of keeping him out of it?"

Feli shook a little, and glared up at him, "I'm too horny to deal with this shit right now, do you want in or not?" Gilbert took a small step back and nodded slowly, causing Lovino to growl almost, "and you're allowing them to do this because...?" Feliciano looked back at his brother, "because I need them to keep Ludwig out of this and because you can't fight any of them for whatever reason, we have to compromise," he muttered, giving a sharp yank to the handcuffs, "let's go-o!" and ran down the hall.

* * *

><p>The small group of students followed Feliciano into the bathroom, his sudden change of demeanour still leaving them a little shocked. He yanked Lovino into the stall farthest on the right, and locked the door.<p>

"All right!" he chirped from inside the door. "Antonio, you make sure nobody comes in, and we'll begin…" He heard Antonio's shout of approval from behind the door, and Françios and Gilbert squabbling about who would get to sit closest to the stall door.

Lovino made a face of discontent. It wasn't that he didn't want to do what Feli was suggesting, it was doing it in front of… those guys. He squirmed a little and said under his breath "This better be fucking worth it, Feliciano…" Feliciano turned to him, an overly cheery smile plastered on his face.

"Oh, I'll make sure it will…" he whispered, stroking a hand across Lovino's cheek. From outside the door he heard a loud noise that resembled a quack coming from what he assumed was Gilbert, making him jump a little. The younger Italian groaned and leant his lips down towards Lovino's ear.

"Just ignore them…" he breathed, shivers running down his brother's spine. "Focus on me instead…"

Lovino was about to make a witty remark before his breath was stolen from him as Feliciano ran his tongue slowly along the lobe of his ear. His soft mouth explored Lovino, licking at the edge of his mouth, and slowly down the parts of his collarbones that were exposed.

"C-cazzo…" was all Lovi was able to choke out, and the sound of it made the eavesdroppers fall silent. He reached up and kissed Feliciano shakily on the mouth and could feel his lips twitch into a grin, and as he pulled back from him, Feli's hands toyed with the buttons on Lovino's shirt.

"Let's get this off, shall we fratello?"

It was an awkward maneuver, with Lovino's hands still cuffed, but they managed it with not too much difficulty and soon he was sitting on the cold floor in just his underwear. Feli continued to explore now that he had more flesh to deal with; his hands probed over the soft skin of Lovino's stomach and he licked teasingly at a nipple. When that licking started to involve Feliciano's teeth, however, Lovi let out a loud groan, and instantly regretted it after hearing small murmurs from outside. Feli grabbed onto his crotch suddenly, making him yelp even louder than before.

"I said to pay attention to me."

Lovino gulped, his erection rising uncomfortably in Feli's grip, still enclosed with fabric.

"A-ah...Dio, please…" It irritated him that Feli being dominant was a huge turn on for him, and, unable to wait any longer, he tried to pull his underwear off. However Feli was quicker, and pulled the elastic teasingly.

"Let's play the 'how long can fratello last without coming' game" he said, and snaked his hand beneath the cloth and closing it around his cock.

"F-fuck… not now…" he whined, "just fuck me and… g-get it over with…"

Feli grinned maliciously. "But that wouldn't be any fun, now would it? Plus, we have spectators," he said slightly louder, "so we'd better make this interesting…"

He brought his lips to Lovino's aggressively, his tongue dancing in and out of his mouth. Slowly, he finally relieved his brother of his underwear, causing him to sigh deeply into his brother's mouth. Feli pulled away and ran one hand agonizingly slowly along his brother's erection, making him shudder and unintentionally thrust his hips at Feli, begging for him to hurry up and pleasure him, while the other hand undid those bothersome handcuffs. But the younger brother wasn't having any of that quickness- he leant down and began to caress his brothers balls gently, while absentmindedly playing with his nipple.

"F-for fucks- ah!" he was interrupted once more as Feli fondled the very tip of member. He swallowed frustratedly before continuing. Lovi had all but given up, "fucks sake… you win… I j-just...get inside me."

Feli sighed in mock disappointment. "What a shame. You didn't put on much of a show. What will the audience think?"

Lovino growled. "Just you wait….I-I don't give a fuck about the audience …."

Feliciano caught sight of something out of the corner of his eye- the trio attempting to catch a peek of him and Lovino from under the stall door, so he slowly turned Lovino over so his face could clearly be seen from under the door.

"Let's put on a real show for the crowd…" he whispered, beginning to unbutton his own trousers. He rested his chin in the crook of Lovino's neck as he removed his now erect cock from his pants and Lovino tried not to look at the spectators down below.

"When will you listen to me and just," he thrusted one finger into Lovino's entrance, "ignore them..."

Lovino let out a loud cry at the sudden penetration and had to use every inch of self control not to come there and then. Feli didn't give him time to react before plunging in his second and moving them around roughly. His brother's back arched at the sensation running through him; it was not exactly pleasant, but he could at last forget about the odd feeling of being watched and brace himself for what was about to happen. Feliciano felt his brother clench around his fingers, "eager, are we?" before pulling them out all the way. Lovino let out a small whimper at the lost, and didn't expect his brother to ram three fingers back in instead of two; letting out a loud cry, "F-feli I'm g-gonna-" "Ah, ah, a-ah!" the younger brother moved his free hand to press against the base of Lovino's aching length, and dragged it all the way up and squoze, "not yet Lo-ovi! I'm not even inside you yet!" before continuing to finger-fuck him with harsh speed. Feliciano felt his own length start to ache, so he yanked his fingers harshly from inside Lovi, only to immediately replace them with his hardened member. Lovi screeched loudly at the action and, as Feli thrust hard and fast into him, he let out even more erotic panting sounds. Feliciano weakly let go of his grip on Lovino's member, and changed the angle of his hips, hoping to hit the one spot that would more likely make his brother come than just a simple hand job. Lovino on the other hand was almost drooling at the feelings, his arms barely able to support him when Feil finally hit his prostate, and the release from his orgasm almost blinded him. In the thrill of it all, he barely noticed the loud shout and babbling in French from below. Feliciano wiped his eyes a little before blinking down at the base of the door. Françios's face was covered in Lovino's cum, and Gilbert was laughing raucously at the sight.

"Serves you right for trying the get the view closest to the action" he sneered. Françios wiped his face with his arm angrily, "Kindly shut up Gilbert."

Lovino had come to terms with what had just happened, and in the buzz of it all had whispered to Feliciano "I fucking told you not to bring them." Antonio just laughed.

Feliciano growled almost, "do you want everyone in the school finding out?" he moved his hips forward harshly, causing Lovino to gasp again in pleasure, "also, you're the only one who's come yet, dumbass," before thrusting into him harder and faster than before. Lovino moaned loudly, almost collapsing to the floor as Feliciano pounded into him, "f-fuck...who taught you h-how to do thi- ah!" Lovi let out a particularly loud moan when Feliciano hit his prostate at just the right angle, "th-there! Shit...Feliciano, harder!" The cramped stall made it harder for Lovino to put his hands anywhere but on the already-cum-covered floor or the walls of the cramped box, but he'd given up on caring how dirty his hands got what felt like hours ago. Feliciano groaned, "I-I'm gonna-" before leaning into his brothers back in coming with one last harsh thrust, causing Lovino to come at the feeling as well.

The two brothers panted for a few more moments, slowly starting to hear the murmurings and movements of their listeners. Feliciano slid out slowly on to his knees before reaching down and grabbing the discarded handcuffs, "these didn't hurt you, right?" Lovino nodded weakly, still staring blankly at the floor, until a blood-curdling moan made them both jump. Feliciano pulled his pants up quickly and helped Lovi up, grunts and moans coming from outside the door, "Dio, they better fucking not being doing what I think they're doing," Lovino muttered, relocating his pants as well. Finally unlocking the door and stepping out slowly, the two encountered a sight they never needed to see; the trio all panting and horny still sitting on the floor, erections fully exposed. Lovino covered Feli's eyes, "get the fuck out of here you damn bastards!" Feli slapped his brother's hands away and shot him a glare.

"I just fucked you and I've seen cocks before, fratello."

Lovino rolled his eyes. "Well yeah, but I didn't think you'd want to see their's…"

Feliciano grinned a wry smile. "Well they certainly aren't the nicest I've ever seen…"

"H-hey!" spluttered a red-faced Gilbert.

"...But after sitting so very patiently through our show," Feli continued, "don't you think they should get a little… reward?" Lovino flipped Gilbert off before processing what his brother had just said, and looked at him in disgust.

"Fuck, surely you can't mean…?"

"I do," he said, his eyes narrowing as his smile grew. "Don't you want to help me? After all, you were the star of the show, tesoro"

Lovino's face could not have looked more disgusted if he tried. "No fucking way! No, Feliciano there is no way I'm going to fu-"

"but Lo-ovi!" Feliciano whined, "We have them under our control…"

He crossed his arms indignantly. "No. That is where I draw the line. You want to 'treat' them, you fucking suck them off."

Feli pouted. "Fine. But you at least have to stay and watch."

Lovino sighed and sat down on the edge of the toilet. There was no getting out of this one. Feliciano shrugged and moved over to Antonio, and proceeded to lean into his ear, "You want to make Lovi jealous?" The Spanish man looked up at him, puzzled, before taking any chance of seducing the Italian and nodded. Feliciano smirked, running a hand down Antonio's side, causing him to shiver, before moving down to his length, Dio, he's huge... Feli wrapped nimble fingers around it and pumped slowly. Antonio bucked his hips, and Feliciano sped up a little, causing the former to moan. Glancing around, Feliciano saw Françios and Gilbert watching him closely, like cats stalking mice. He gulped, what have I gotten myself into, and sped up his hand movements on accident, "a-ah- Fe-eli I'm gonna-" Antonio moaned loudly, and came into Feliciano's hand. The latter winced a little, before bringing his now-dirtied hand up to the Spanish boy's face. Antonio looked up at him, puzzled, then went wide-eyed, "y-you want me to-?" "well I'm not going to lick it off, dumbass," Feliciano snapped, and looked away from him. Antonio sighed, taking Feliciano's hand into his mouth and licking between his fingers, causing them to twitch. The Italian boy harshly took them from the other's mouth after a few moments, not looking back at him, and only asking the others, "who's next?"

Françios eagerly stuck his hand in the air, accidentally smacking Gilbert in the face. He scuttled over to Feliciano and grinned, gently placing one hand underneath the Italian's chin.

"I'm all yours" he whispered causing Feli slap him immediately across the face.

"Shut up. I'm not here to date you, I'm here to give you a blowjob."

Francis giggled. "Well excuse me. I'm not one to argue with that." Feli rolled his eyes and set to work, stroking Françios's member gently, before engulfing as much of the length that he could into his mouth. Françios let out a long moan of pleasure and bucked his hips into Feli as much as he could without choking him. Feliciano growled a little, Hold the fuck still, sending vibrations up the other and causing him to moan. The Italian bobbed his head quickly, trying to finish the Frenchman off quick so he could get Gilbert done and over with. Françios's hands strung into Feli's hair, pulling sharply as he called out the little Italian's name. Feliciano sighed inwardly and deep throated the other, causing Françios to moan, and ran his tongue up the underside a few times before the latter came with another loud moan.

"M-mon dieu…" Françios stuttered as he removed himself from Feli's mouth. "Merci…"

Feliciano wrinkled his brow at him, but he had a little smile on his face.

"I'm glad you're satisfied… and now, Gilbert!" he chirruped. Feli turned to face his next client, but instead of seeing him waiting excitedly, his eyes were drifting over to Lovino.

"No offence, Feli, but maybe your brother could have a turn?" he said with a grin.

Lovino jumped, his face burning scarlet.

"C-cosa!? No! No fucking way, not in a million years!"

Feliciano jumped on the situation immediately, leaning closer his brother playfully.

"Come on, fratello!" He nudged him in the ribs. "I've already done two of them. Don't you think it's your turn?"

Lovi grabbed onto the wall behind him as if he needed it to keep him standing.

"I told you already, fucktart! There is absolutely no chance I'm getting anywhere near his dick!"

Gilbert and Feli pouted in sync, "Stop looking at me like that you little shits!" he growled, and, noticing Gilbert's overly hard cock, groaned. "Just suck him off and get it over with Feli."

Feli wasn't sure if the pining technique worked on everyone, but he felt almost certain it would work on his brother.

His eyes became the exact definition of puppy eyes as he said to Lovi "B-but I don't want to do it anymore, fratello… please won't you take over, just for me?"

Gilbert seemed to catch on quickly, but also seemed to horny to speak so he simply stared desperately at the older Italian, who had started to blush and fiddle with his shirt.

"F-for fucks sake Feli… I'm sure you can handle just one more..."

Tears began to trickle down Feliciano's cheeks as he closed his hands around Lovino's wrist.

"Please don't make me…" he whispered, "And Gilbert wants you."

In the background Gilbert nodded frantically and choked out a "Yeah!"

Lovino huffed, and pushed Feli off him frustratedly.

"Fine. But you owe me a hundred flavours, dickcheese." He eyed the sexually frustrated German on the floor. "And you'd better appreciate this! Also- handjob only."  
>Gilbert whined loudly. "Come on, Françios got a blowjob, why don't I?"<p>

"You'll take what you can fucking get," Lovino growled.

By this point, Gilbert was far too aroused to argue and almost thrust his cock at Lovino, who closed one hand around the other's member and began to move it up and down. Lovino originally didn't want to deliberate, but he began to enjoy Gilbert's noises of satisfaction as he explored his length with his fingers. Lovino tightened his grip and brushed his thumb over the sensitive tip, causing Gilbert to cry out loudly, and Antonio had to double check if the door was locked. In a sudden burst of confidence at seeing Gilbert writhing on the floor at his touch, he leant down and ran his tongue along the edge of his cock, sending shivers up the other's spine. Lovi didn't usually feel in control during sex, hence Feliciano's crazed sex drive, and he relished the feeling of having someone at his mercy.

"L-Lovi… I'm gonna-ah!" Lovino quickened the pace once more before Gilbert came violently in his hands.

Lovino stood up and looked at the relieved man on the ground. He felt a small smile creep to his lips, but quickly resumed a pouting face as Feli came towards him.

"See? I told you you'd enjoy it~" he teased, prodding his brother playfully in the stomach.

"I did not."

"Oh? I thought you said you were only going to give him a handjob?" Lovino turned bright red and grabbed his brother by the collar.

"Come on we're done here! Let's get a fucking move on, Feli…" Feli waved at the trio before bounding out the door with Lovi, leaving them slightly bewildered, but happy.

* * *

><p>Another few months seemed to pass without incident, except for the few frank passes made by Gilbert towards Lovino, that were nonetheless expected, and the angry glares from an Austrian student that were focused mostly on Lovino. Winter break had passed as well, giving Lovino two weeks off from having to go to the high school and back every day. It again wasn't long until Feliciano had caught up with a real routine for things, but Ludwig seemed to be the one now acting off at times. When the former asked if they could go out, the latter would be less than willing, giving a few guilty looks and say he needed to study. This, of course, only added to the Italian's frustration, of to which converted into a strange mass of sexual desire he had to take out on Lovino. Françios and Antonio had interacted with the brothers too, Antonio, now obviously sure of Lovino's relationship, had given up trying to seduce the older Italian. While Francis had never been nicer to the younger in years; almost looking as guilty and sorry as Ludwig. Feliciano became more and more suspicious of Françios's behavior; he'd stopped flirting around with girls and guys and had been giving Gilbert the evil eye on a few occasions as he was talking on about Ludwig. Someone had to be confronted about this, and it wasn't going to be the Frenchman.<p>

Feliciano pattered down the hall, looking around for anyone who might hint him in the right direction, before he rammed into Antonio and a blond boy's backs.

"Ah! Sorry Toni, I wasn't looking where I was going-"

"You better bloody watch where you're going!" the blond boy snapped, giving Feli the obvious hint he was British.

Antonio sighed, "Sorry about Arthur's temper...anyway, did you need something Feliciano? I'm pretty sure your brother doesn't get here until around eleven thirty." he winked and flung an arm around Arthur.  
>"No, Toni, have you seen Ludwig anywhere? I kind of need to talk to him..."<p>

"The blond German? I saw him being dragged off by that French frog not to long ago." Arthur huffed and pointed down one of the halls, and Feli went wide-eyed

"I-I have to go now! Thanks and nice to meet you Arthur!" before running off in the direction the Englishman had pointed.

Feli ran as fast as his legs could carry him down the corridor, hoping to himself that he was not about to see what he expected. Unfortunately, as he swung open the door, it was exactly what he was dreading.

Françios had Ludwig, my boyfriend, Feli thought. It was as if he had forgotten that fact over the past months, pinned to a table in the center of the classroom, his pants down at his ankles. Neither of them seemed to notice the wide-eyed Italian as he entered.

"L-Ludwig..?"

Still the pair did not hear him. They were too caught up in each other, tangled in a mess that Feli wished immediately he hadn't seen. He took a large gulp of air.

"LUDWIG!"

His so called boyfriend still did not hear him, but the frenchman mounted on top of him certainly did. He shot up, leaving the German beneath him confused.

"F-françios…" he breathed. "Don't stop now, mein gott…"

Françios seemed not to even hear him, just continued to stare to the other side of the room. Starting to feel frustrated, Ludwig sat himself up.

"What the hell are yo-"

As his eyes fell on the figure in the entrance, everything seemed to finally fall into place in Ludwig's brain. He didn't know quite what to think, and found himself stuttering

"F-Feli?"

He had so many things he wanted to say right now, just anything that could make this situation he was in better, but nothing could pull him out of this one. He felt his heart beating rapidly as he covered his face in his hands.

"I-it's not what you think…"

But it was exactly what Feli thought, and he knew it. He felt angry at Ludwig; he wanted to go right up to him and smack him round the face, but Feli knew he was just as bad. However, judging by the utter guilt on Ludwig's face, he wasn't sure that he knew yet. Completely unsure what to do, the two men simply stared at each other, completely forgetting there was another person with them until a loud wail pierced their trance.

"Oh mon dieu! Feli I… I'm sorry", the Frenchman blubbered.

Feli's head turned towards him- now there was the person he was angry with.

"Françios… how could you? You knew! You knew he was my boyfriend! I trusted you!"

"But I thought he was ripe for the picking, what with you and your brother getting it on!"

Both Feli and Ludwig gasped in unison. Ludwig looked at Feli, horrified.

"All that time with your brother you were…" He shook his head. "No. It can't be true…"

Ludwig didn't want to believe it, but he finally started to put the pieces together; Feli missing classes, Lovino coming into the school unannounced, spending ages in the bathroom…

Ludwig's sad gaze bore right through Feliciano's eyes; it almost pained him to look at him.

"Is… is it true Feli? Did you actually…" he gulped and looked down at his half naked body, "cheat on me with your brother? I can't believe it, after all this time!" He felt his anger rising. "I thought-"

"What? What did you think? And you know what?" Feli's cheeks were burning. "I fucked Françios and his friends too! Just like you were! I wasn't the only one who cheated!"

Both of their emotions were so scrambled, neither of them knew whether to be angry or hide in shame.

"So this is it then", Ludwig said calmly.

Feli nodded, glaring at Françios.

"Yeah I guess it is. Go fuck your pretty little sex toy over there and have fun."

Ludwig growled. "And you enjoy shoving your dick in your brother."

Feliciano turned, tears beginning to sprout at his eyes.

"It was good while it lasted, Ludwig."

* * *

><p>As the loud chants and cat calls boomed behind him, Antonio shut the bedroom door with one foot, locking it behind him too, before pushing the English boy onto the plush, and thankfully clean, red mattress.<p>

"So, you ever done this before?" he moved forward, pressing up against Arthur and slowly kissing at his neck. Arthur let out a small noise of pleasure at the other's touch, before replying throatily,  
>"N-not quite… I mean...ah!"<br>"Not quite as in you've masturbated, Arthur?" he moved up so their faces were level before pushing Arthur flat on his back, straddling his hips.

Arthur blushed, before muttering, "Sh-shut up, you arsehole… l-let's just get to the good stuff, okay?"

He pressed his lips firmly against the Spanish boy's soft ones- he at least had experience with kissing. Antonio smirked, kissing back roughly and rolling their hips together harshly before running his hands up Arthur's shirt,

"We should take these off..."

Unhappily breaking the kiss, Arthur now eagerly lifted his arms to let Antonio remove his shirt. As soon as the top half of his body was bare, he plunged straight back into the battle for dominance, Antonio winning by a landslide; especially after he got his shirt off. As he was pushed back down onto the bed, Arthur squeaked slightly, staring up in slight awe at the tanned figure leaning over the top of him. Usually he would have come up with some snarky remark right now, but he was left speechless by the others perfect form. His hands wandered towards the last few buttons on his shirt, desperate to see more the skin below. Antonio shrugged the button-down off, exposing his perfected muscles, before attacking the blonde's chest and neck. He licked and sucked his way down, eliciting moans from the other, before reaching the hem of his pants and looking up devilishly. Arthur gave him a longing look as he was stripped to his underwear, and almost yelled when he felt Antonio's teeth on the elastic, tugging playfully at the hem. His erection was straining against the fabric and he exhaled heavily when they were finally removed, and threaded shaky hands in Antonio's hair.  
>"Someone's eager, no?" Antonio smirked, giving a long lick to the underside of the organ in front of him, and causing Arthur to moan. Wonder how long I can make him wait...the Spanish man started pumping the other, slowly tugging off his own restricting clothing with one hand, how long can I wait? Arthur's gaze moved to the bulge in Antonio's underwear, and grinned a little. Antonio's hard too, and I haven't even done anything… The thought excited him. He gingerly moved his hand to stroke at the other's bulge through the restricting fabric, and was delighted when he heard him moan quietly.<br>"You are eager..." Antonio moved his hand faster, eliciting a series of moans from the man beneath him, before stopping and quickly rolling off to the side and searching through a bed stand. Arthur felt his heartbeat rising as he heard Antonio finally find what he was looking for previously. The Spanish man rolled back over, then took his place back over the Englishman,

"Are you okay with...this? I don't mind taking the well, harassment, if you don't want to right now," he murmured, looking down thoughtfully.

Arthur hesitated a moment, "N-no… it's fine. Let me try it."

Antonio looked at him earnestly, before nodding and gently lifting up Arthur's legs to grant himself access to his entrance. He coated his fingers in the substance, causing the Englishman to shiver in anticipation. Toni winked before inserting one finger slowly, causing Arthur to squirm. The former started moving his finger in and out, causing Arthur to moan quietly, before adding a second finger, and increasing the amount of moans coming from Arthur. Before the third finger was added, Arthur let out an extremely loud moan that was a mix of 'Antonio!' and 'There!'. The Spanish man smirked and rammed his fingers, now three of them, towards the spot that made Arthur see stars. He soon felt himself getting eager for attention as well, and slowed down his movements before removing his fingers completely, receiving a hiss of dissatisfaction from Arthur. Antonio pressed up against Arthur's entrance, giving him a wary glance.  
>"Are you sure about this Arthur...I'm pretty big..."<p>

"Just get the bloody hell on with it." The Spanish man sighed and slowly pushed himself into Arthur, causing gasps of pleasure from both until he was fully sheathed. Antonio let the other adjust a few moments before starting a slow and rocking pace. Arthur glared up at him,

"We're never going to get anywhere if you keep this so slow, wanker," and snapped his hips harshly, giving Antonio all the approval he needed to quicken to a harsh pace. Soon the room was full of load pants and groans of the two boy's names, the English one moaning the loudest. Antonio moved one hand down to pump Arthur's erection, giving a few hard strokes before the latter came harshly in his hand. The Spanish man thrusted a few more times before hitting his climax and calling out Arthur's name. The two boys panted a few times, just staring at each other, before Antonio pulled out and flopped down on the bed. The cheering from outside that door got louder, and someone was knocking on the door,

"C'mon guys! Ivan and I are next!" Arthur grumbled miserably at the American, and Antonio nudged him,  
>"We can go stay in my guest room...unless Françios let someone else use it already," before sitting up slowly. Quickly, the two boys got dressed, even though their clothes didn't look exactly the same. They barely got out of the doorway when a very-horny-looking Ivan and Alfred stumbled into the bedroom and shut the door. More teenagers gathered around the door, but at the very front were Gilbert and Françios, trying to look through the duct-tape covered lock. Kiku and Elizaveta were watching diligently from behind them, before the doorbell rang. Françios jumped up, hence it was his party,<br>"Feel free to take my spot, mes copains, I need to catch the door," he padded down one carpeted hallway, a few cans of alcoholic drinks scattered his way down but nothing else trip-over worthy until he reached the door.

Feliciano glared at the large wooden door, one freshly-bought combat boot tapping fiercely against the doormat, "he'd better hurry the fuck up or we're leaving, fratello," Lovino, who was adorning almost the same punkish garb as his brother, nodded back, cursing under his breath,

"Si, why invite us then not let us in?" then the door unlocked, and the Frenchman smiled,  
>"Lovi, Feli, good to see you...gonna need a room? Because we're almost all booked at the moment," he stepped back and let the two boys in, eyeing them over, with all that skin showing...who wouldn't fuck them? then lead them down the hall. A few more people had gathered around Ivan and Alfred's room, hence the distraction of underage sex, and didn't notice the boys come in until Feliciano cleared his throat. Gilbert was the first to turn around, and the others soon followed, not truly surprised by the brother's getups. Since Feliciano had broken it off with Ludwig, he'd let his hair grow out longer, just enough so it was shaggy, and had dyed it a light purple colour, even though you couldn't tell in the dark lights of Françios's house. Lovino had kept his hair the same length, but had dyed it dark green, again not showing up very well. Both brothers had on heavy combat boots and black skinny jeans covered in chains, that showed every detail. Feliciano, whose top half was covered only by a thin, studded leather jacket, was adorned with multiple piercings; on his ears, lips, eyebrows, and a few less savoury places that he and his brother still enjoyed. Lovino had been less excited about getting any of his skin pierced, but he'd obliged with getting one nose piercing and his ears in a few places. Feliciano had also insisted that he wore a collar round his neck, and, although he swore he didn't want to wear it, his brother had caught him trying it on in the mirror earlier and looking very pleased about himself. Lovino, besides the collar, had a tank top on that was at least one size too small, showing off his toned stomach, and bracelets up to his elbows. Upon seeing the brothers, almost anyone in the room would have fucked them on the spot. Gilbert waved excitedly at the pair.<p>

"Hey you two! You know those two dudes that are always showing off and flirting in the gym? Alfred and… that Braginsky boy- they're fucking each other in here!" He beckoned to them. Lovino grimaced, "Why would I ever want to watch to those two assholes do each other in the asshole?" He glanced at Feli, who was eagerly attempting to sneak a peek through any gap in the door he might find. A loud moan rocked the entire house, causing some of the people gathered around the door to back up and Feliciano to the chance to get a better look, "holy shit! Françios, you left your fucking pet toys in the guest room!" Gilbert laughed from behind him, as did Francis, before Feliciano backed off the door, "anyone else comin' or are we the last ones here?"

Françios counted on his fingers, ending up at around eighteen, and looking up, "I think so, but we have a few...how do I say, uninvited guests. Don't we?" he shouted the last part, and footsteps came from down another dark hall. Soon, a blond, and very drunk, boy was clinging onto Françios's arm.

Feliciano looked him over, "who the fuck are you?" and the boy hiccuped.  
>"Mathieu...Williams...Françios, you're taking to long..." he nuzzled into Francis's neck, pecking it with kisses.<p>

"Désolé, votre papa doit faire face à certains invités indésirables," the Frenchman kissed his nose, but let the other continue to hold onto him, "besides that, Gilbert are you sure he's here?"

Gilbert shook his head before Lovino snapped, "who the fuck are we talking about anyway?!"

Feliciano thought a moment before his eyes darkened a little, "there's no fucking way he knew about this...unless," the Italian whipped around and snagged Gilbert by the shirt collar, his voice still tinted with almost a sick sweetness, "you didn't fucking tell him, did you?"

Gilbert shook his head animately, "n-nein! I wouldn't dare Feli! He must've found out on his own terms!" Feliciano let him go and thunk to the floor.

"Who else'd be with the bastard?" he glared down at Gilbert, holding back the urge to beat him up.

"I- I don't know! I'd say Roddy but he came with me so...and then maybe that Danish kid? I don't know Feli!" he backed up and hit the wall with a small thunk. Feliciano turned back around and was about to snap at Françios, but another moan bursted from the small guest room, and the house began to shake a small amount.

"Damn, if those two ever get done in there I want fair game at that American fucktoy," he bit his lip, then glared up at Françios, "well, is Mathias coming or not?"

Mathieu looked up, "I-I'm here!" snaking his hands around Françios's torso, "s-sorry...I didn't see Lu-"

Feliciano hissed, "don't say his name," and walked up to Francis, "well, did you invite him, or no?"

Françios thought a moment, and shook his head, "I invited Bella and her brother, but tried to avoid those Nordic boys. Look, I only thought one of them knew. I'm probably wrong." Almost everyone in the room jumped when another set of loud moans and mixes of Russian curses echoed and the rocking died down.  
>Feliciano didn't look surprised, and only walked over to the door and knocked on it, "hey fucktoys, you leave the door unlocked?" a noise of approval came from within before Feli slipped the door open and skipped inside, "ciao, puttana!"<p>

Gilbert sat up and dusted himself, "damn Lovi, how can you put up with your brother pretty much fucking everyone?"

Lovino shrugged, "he treats me a little different...I won't elaborate, but he does," the sound of something cracking came from the other side of the door, and a muffled 'sorry, Françios!' before someone was off on a moaning fit; and it wasn't Feliciano.

Noticing Lovino's disgruntled face, Gilbert took it upon himself to be as irritating as possible.

"Do you hear that, Lovi? I wonder what kinds of things your little brother is doing in there to those two? Things he could be doing to you... And what they're doing to him, I can't imagine…"

The glare that Lovi shot at Gilbert almost made him doubt his plan, before the Italian stuttered out "I-I don't fucking care what my shithead brother is doing in there, I told you! He treats me better anyway…"

Gilbert smirked. "Oh?" He leant closer to Lovino's face. "How do you know he isn't treating them even better?"

Lovino folded his arms angrily and turned away from Gilbert. "You don't fucking know that! You don't fucking know what he does to me! I-I… I'm special to him…"

"Oh la-dee-da I'm almost drowning from the sweetness." Seeing Lovi's hurt face, Gilbert worried he'd gone too far. "Hey, uh, it's not like I really meant that all of that... but I mean he does get around, that brother of yours. That Heracles guy's got some serious competition in the whore department…"

"Will you just shut your mouth already? Who are you trying to impress? And don't you dare call my brother a whore!"

"But, well he kind of is one…"

"STAI ZITTO!" bellowed Lovino, before storming in the opposite direction. His words were haunting Lovino as he attempted to get as far away from the German as possible. It also made him feel frustrated with his brother, since he couldn't help find at least a little truth in Gilbert's words. He frowned and walked faster, almost subconsciously knowing where he was going. If Feli can have his fun, then why can't I have mine? As he burst into Françios' kitchen, already filled with reams of people and an abundance of smoke, he spotted who he was looking for.

"Mathias!"

A tufty mess of blonde hair jerked at the sound of Lovino's voice. Mathias's eyes searched the crowd before settling on Lovino. He grinned and lifted his beer in the air, spilling some of it on the extremely uncomfortable looking Norwegian next to him.

"Hoy, Lovi! I'm liking the punk look, very sexy on you," he trotted over, a dark alcohol induced blush covering his face, before leaning in a little, "but I think that outfit would look much better on-"

"Your bedroom floor," he snipped back, damn I've heard that a lot lately. Mathias looked a little bewildered, before he hiccupped loudly.

"Oh hey, you guessed my pickup line!" He laughed and swung an arm round Lovino's shoulders. "Well, uh, where's your brother? You and him are inseparable-"

"I'm not always with that fucktart. I'm not his shadow or his fucktoy or whatever people want to call me… I'm Lovino Vargas, not 'Feli's brother'."

Mathias nodded drunkenly, his happy grin still plastered to his face.

"Yeah! Uh… I knew that…" He scratched the back of his head bemusedly. "Oh well! Come have a drink with me, Lovi!"  
>Lovino sighed a little.<p>

"I…have a better idea." He grasped the Danish man's arm and pulled him through the sea of intoxicated bodies clustered in the room.

"Woah, hey! Where are we going? Lukas is all on his own, hah!" he muttered drunkenly before Lovino turned to him.

"Yes, but you're mine now," Mathias went a little pale, not realizing the good that would come out of following the Italian as he was dragged through the plushly carpeted halls of Françios's home. Lovino looked around at doors carefully, trying to find a room that would pose some interesting positions. He finally located an almost-empty closet and dragged Mathias in, pressing the other roughly against the wall after the door was shut.

"Won't Feli be mad if you-" Mathias hiccuped, and giggled before leaning in a little, "fuck me?"

"I don't think he could care less who I fuck at the moment...he's with Alfred and that Russian kid," Lovino rolled his eyes, then felt hands creeping up his shirt, "you're not that drunk, are you?"

Mathias didn't answer, slowly lifting off Lovino's tight shirt, then throwing his own onto the cramped floor. Lovi was soon the one pressed tightly against the thin walls of the closet, Mathias attacking his neck and chest with nips and licks.

"I have a brief question for you Lovino," Mathias looked up from where he was on the Italian's chest a moment, "you sure your brother won't mind?"

Lovino hissed, taking one hand and grabbing Mathias's jaw roughly and pulling it up so their faces met, "again, if I thought he cared, I wouldn't be doing this."

Mathias smirked then lunged forward, kissing the other roughly with tongue and teeth. Lovino felt hands running down his sides, then sliding his pants off, and he let out a small moan into Mathias's mouth. The Italian then rolled his hips roughly against the Danish man's still clothed ones, before pulling them down swiftly as well.

"Lucky we both go commando," Mathias murmured, feeling their lengths press together. Lovi took his chance and ground his hips into Matthias, causing them both to moan loudly.

The Danish boy stopped a moment, holding one hand on Lovino's stomach to keep him from moving, "did you hear that?"

Lovino shook his head, "does it matter? Or are you not an exhibitionist?" he smirked, before Matthias's eyes flashed, even in the dark, and the latter pressed up against Lovino roughly. Lovi moaned loudly, then glared up at the other, "just fuck me already, damn it."

Mathia chuckled darkly, then flipped Lovino around so his stomach was pressed up against the closet wall.  
>"Do I even need to prep you? I mean-" the Dane was cut off again.<p>

"Obviously! Unless you're smaller than Feliciano," Lovino snickered, then felt a finger shoved roughly in his entrance, "damn."

Matthias finger-fucked the other violently, adding his second finger, then third just as fast. Lovi, in the meantime, had been moaning and gasping in mixtures of pain and pleasure.

"Think you're ready, fucktoy?" Matthias licked at the other's earlobe, removing his fingers slowly as Lovino nodded and then Matthias pressed his length up against the Italian's entrance, "I guess you are," before pressing into him gradually. Lovino moaned loudly, pressing back towards the Dane.

"F-fuck...go faster,"

Not one to refuse an invitation, Mathias quickened the pace of his thrusts, causing Lovi to throw his head back and let out a strangled cry of pleasure. Grinning, the Danish man kissed at the back of his neck as they progressed closer to climax.

"M-Matthias… I'm gonna- ah!" his sentence was cut short as Matthias bit down on the skin of his back. With one last thrust, Lovino came hard against the wall, his whole body shaking. The larger pulled out unsteadily, and begun to finish himself off, but Lovino was instantly there taking his erection in his hands.

"Y-you lasted a while… Let me deal with that…"

"It wasn't easy to do, I can tell you that." He closed his eyes as Lovi began to jerk him off, no longer resisting the urge to come, which he did into Lovino's lap. As they both lay tangled together on the floor, satisfied and panting, Lovino grinned to himself. He could be just as good as his brother. There was knocking on the door, and the boy's heads snapped up, before they both yelled in unison  
>"Fuck off!"<p>

Gilbert's thick accent answered them, "well, there was a decent amount of noise coming from a very small closet and Françios got worried."

"Tell him Mathieu's gonna have to clean off the one wall," Lovino and Matthias snickered, before another set of footsteps that sounded like combat boots sounded from down the hall and Feliciano's frantic chattering.

"Well, looks like we're next on your brother's fucktoy list for tonight," Matthias mumbled before slowly searching the floor for their pants.

"I can always ask him not to," Lovino relocated his shirt and tugged it on, then scrambled around for his pants as well.

"Will he be pissed at me? Because, to be honest, after what happened between him and Lud, I'm pretty scared of the little dude," Matthias hopped into his slacks, leaving his shirt behind before opening the door to a smirking Gilbert and Françios and Feliciano fuming.  
>"Matthias, he'll be extremely- oh," Lovino looked out from the other side of the Danish boy, shivering at the sight of his brother.<p>

Feliciano growled and stepped forward, grabbing Matthias's shoulders and pulling him down slightly, "what the fuck did you do to my fratello?!"

Matthias gulped as the small, but surprisingly strong, Italian dug his fingernails into his skin.

"Well I…uh…"

He looked down at his bare chest and jeans that had hastily been pulled on. Isn't it kind of obvious what I did to him? he thought.

Before Matthias could think of a reply, Lovino had appeared between the two.

"Leave him alone, Feli. Nothing happened, at least nothing that's your business."

Feli felt the rage within him boil away, putting his face right in the Dane's, "whatever he does to you is the height of my business, and out of anyone we know you choose Matthias?!"

Matthias chuckled nervously, but stopped abruptly when Feli shot daggers at him. Lovino tried to interject again, but Feli shoved him out the way, seeming almost not to notice him. Right now, it was only him and this Danish bastard who dared to lay more than a finger on his brother.

"Listen to me. Whatever shitty excuse you've got I do not want to hear it. Lovino is not some sort of cheap fucktoy for you or anyone else; he is mine and mine alone. Now-", he leaned closer to Matthias, tightening his grip and felt his shoulder blades tense.

"Do I make myself clear?"

Matthias nodded frantically, sweat running all down his bare back. Damn… for a little guy he sure is scary…

Feliciano released the Dane at last, throwing him to the ground and spitting at him disgustedly.

"If you would be so kind, stay the fuck out of our way in the future, or I won't be so gentle with you next time."

Matthias found it odd that the threat scared him- he could easily best Feli in a fight- but something about the boy's change in demeanor when acting protective over his brother made him uneasy. As he watched the two Italians leave the room, Lovino shooting him a slightly apologetic look, he thought he would follow Feli's 'advice' since he truly didn't want any trouble: he had only fucked Lovino because he thought it was just that- meaningless sex between two extremely drunk high schoolers, nothing more, nothing less. To Feli, it seemed to mean a whole lot more….

_aaaand there's more coming later _


End file.
